Great Han Empire
This country is a part of Altverse. (8%) | (4.5%) | (4.4%) | (0.7%) |Other (2.4%) }} |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |demonym = Han |government_type = |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Li Meiyu |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Zhen Liandao |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Congress |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Sierra |established_event1 = Hanyang Declaration |established_date1 = Feburary 2, 1945 |established_event2 = First Han Civil War |established_date2 = Feburary 8, 1945 – September 5, 1948 |established_event3 = Royal promulgation |established_date3 = September 17, 1948 |established_event4 = Han reunification |established_date4 = June 30, 1991 |population_census = 149,977,669 |population_estimate = 151,121,525 |population_census_year = 2016 |population_census_rank = 8th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_estimate_rank = 8th |GDP_nominal = $5.224 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 est. |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 34,572.63 |GDP_PPP = $5.804 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 est. |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_per_capita = 38,414.03 |currency = Chang (钱 or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = ( ) |image_flag = Haniflag.png |image_map = Haniorthographic.png |image_coat = Hanicoa.png |area_km2 = 337,900 |area_sq_mi = 130,464 |Gini = 38.5 |Gini_rank = |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.896 |HDI_year = 2016 |HDI_change = increase }} Hani, officially known as the Great Han Empire (Han: 大漢, Dai Han; literally "Great Han"), is a that consists of the , and other islands within its vicinity. An , it is comprised of eight ; each of which labeled as a . Administrative power and wealth is mostly vested within the Great Han core, comprising of the Hanyang metropolitan area and the adjacent ; which account for half of the country's, and three-fourths of Lusong's population. The of the is the oldest known human remnant within the islands, predating the by 40,000 years. However, modern Hans are descended from early (including the and the ) from , displacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. By the 3rd century, known as formed, and by at least the 10th century, groups of these had fused and organized into (initially small) feudalistic kingdoms. The most powerful of these was the Kingdom of Tondo, which capitalized on the policy of the Ming to monopolize regional trade routes. This allowed it to become a major , and instrumental in local trading routes. Under the Bruneian , the Tondo–Bruneian War almost resulted in the capitulation of Tondo. In 1565, , headed by explorer landed off the city of Maynila. Treated hospitably at first, upon learning of their intent to claim the islands on behalf of Spain, the fleet was forced to leave. Competition between the two expansionist powers culminated in the Spanish–Han War, which ended in a Han victory. The Treaty of Li Han oversaw the establishment of clear maritime boundaries, and was thwarted from the islands, apart from a small enclave in Shinan. The movement in mainland China during the primordial resulted in the emigration of almost two million refugees, mainly from Fujian and Guangdong. The new arrivals were influential in the cultural development of late Tondo, and bolstered territorial legitimacy. However, it also exacerbated the between the orthodox and progressive factions of the imperial court, leading to the eventual dissolution of Tondo and the start of the subsequent Warring States period. By the 18th century, the -speaking House of Li would establish the Li dynasty, dubbing it as the successor of the Ming. Under literati purges and various repressive policies, the monarchy enjoyed little opposition. Its monarchs endorsed a strongly culture, and formed the foundations of a highly-centralized . Capitalizing on the , it became a rich entrepôt economy that focused on the exportation of lucrative goods like porcelain, silk, and tea. Due to high tariff and inflated prices, foreign traders developed a yet the Li received massive inflows of silver, making the dynasty disproportionately wealthy. A lenient-style and minimalist style of administration, and the removal of repressive laws on the nobility (particularly the right to own private armies) eroded the powers of the imperial court. Furthermore, the resulted in the Qing opening more ports to European trade, reducing reliance on Hani to obtain Oriental goods. The policy was enacted to overcome these growing concerns. Political strife among nobles competing for the favour of the increasingly powerless monarch caused the Tsugerao Rebellion, a civil war that lasted for more than a decade. Extremely weakened, it was unable to resist . It would be subject to multiple before ultimately being annexed by Sierra following the Han–Sierran War. Hani would become a mere colony, with Sierran allies being given numerous territorial concessions. Whilst it thrived economically, the oversaw the rise of the briefly-united Nationalist Party and the Communist Party, which eventually resulted in the expulsion of Sierra under the conditions of the Hanyang Declaration; though trading relations remained between the two parties. The attempted Japanese conquest of the islands immediately followed by the First Han Civil War resulted in a victory for the Nationalists coupled with a massive loss of life. Hani experienced a brief staunchly period, a policy that was nullified upon the change in the political climate during the late 50s. Arising from the ashes of war, the catapulted it into . Hani ranks 4th on the within Asia. Having a highly educated and skilled workforce, it wields the world's 3rd-largest economy when measured in ( ). It has the world's and . Additionally, it also ranks highly on and on the . It is an influential member of numerous key organizations; it is recognized as a major , an emergent , and a . Etymology Hans refer to the country as Hani (Hanji: 丷二, : 哈尼; historically 韩一). This is the simplified contracted form, used for informal occasions, with the full term being Harigoku no Hani (蒂国丿哈尼). Locals often say the two terms with a rising pitch (part of the language's prosodic pitch system) to convey respect to the country. The first aforementioned name emanates from the word Han (韩), which had originally been used to refer to the and their descendants; groups collectively known as Chuugwourin. The term was widely popularized to refer to the entirety of all sinicized peoples during the early Li dynasty, partly driven by assimilationist policies. It was also popularized after the ascension of the in place of the . As many of the Hans rejected the dynastic change, not showing the same amount of geniality to the Qing when compared to the Ming, Li Young, the first monarch of the current House of Li, styled the Li as the true successors of the Ming. However, while the Qing did not recognised this and continued to refer to the Li by their official name, however Hani quickly grew popular and the official name was reserved for formal situations. History Prehistory :Main article: The earliest evidence of human habitation is the 67,000-year-old of the in the northeast Gaya governorate, and the . However, the most widely accepted hypothesis on the peopling of the islands is the , which hypothesizes that Austronesians from Taiwan (which themselves are descended from the neolithic cultures of the , such as the ) began pouring into the islands starting 4000 BC–replacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. The first known culture was the Batangas jade culture; whose presence was evident by exquisitely crafted jade artifacts. Other early cultures include the precursors of the Ifugao and Igorot peoples, who built the . sites were abundant in artefacts based on ; as typified by axes, swords, spearheads, knives and sickles. In contrast, much of the region was still using . An extensive trade network was also shown, as Sa Huỳnh beads were made of materials not found in the region, indicating they were imported. This culture also lived in the area now comprising South Vietnam (specifically the ), and may have been ancestral to the . Prehistoric Hans were split into four distinct groupings. The first were agricultural residing in the mountains, hills hunter-gatherer tribes, and warrior societies that had a strict and practiced . The fourth and most important group were maritime societies that partook in trans–island trade. Early foreign accounts described the chiefdoms of the islands as being extremely skilled in , and highly competent as farmers, practicing and engaging in . An abundance of fowl, grains, honey, among other products, was noted. Formation of barangay By at least the third century, chiefdoms organized themselves into barangay–small political units headed by a datu (chief), who was in turn, subordinate to the rajah (king), who headed the entire city-state. Each barangay typically consisted of a hundred families, with some of the largest reaching thousands of people. They typically straddled the fertile river valleys and coasts. Transmitted via trade, many adopted – culture. By the ninth century, these maritime city-states had grown to become competing kingdoms. Some of these thalassocracies are briefly subjugated as of greater regional powers such as , and , and as the of the and the . Birth and growth of the Tondo dynasty : Main article: Kingdom of Tondo As revealed by the , Tondo as a centralized state existed as far back the 9th century (at the least). However numerous agglomerations have been found dating back a thousand years prior to that point. The legal document was written in the , and mentioned a ruling monarch as well as three places all in or near the Hanyang Bay area. Tondo was observed to be a matrilocal society dominated by aristocrats that primarily followed . Due to the high rates of illiteracy, which ran rampant until the promulgation of the simple script in the 13th century, there were few historical documents from early Tondo. The already few written documents present were often burned by bureaucratic officials. Despite at the time being a confined , Tondo still experienced favourable overseas trading relations, with Tagalog pottery skills being renowned regionally–especially in Japan; where they were called Ruson-tsukuri (lit. "Luzon-made"; 呂宋製 or 呂宋つくり). These vessels were not renowned for decorative purposes, but were also tea canisters greatly enhancing the fermentation process. This made it highly valuable and lucrative for foreign merchants. Over time, Tondo exerted more influence over the of the island, which was called Lusong after the Tagalog term for a "rice mortar". The thirteenth century, under Rajah Alon, oversaw the conquest of the lands to the north and to the south, greatly increasing the territorial extent of Tondo to encompass two-thirds of Ruzon. However, this was short-lived, as Majapahit eventually asserted over the territories and rendered Tondo a mere . Though some recent scholars argue this control of suzerainty was truly only ceremonial and it remained autonomous in virtually all its internal affairs. This relationship lasted until the in 1365, which oversaw a Tagalog victory and affirmed independence. Shortly after independence, Tondo achieved a zenith in power. Having opened with the in 1371, it agreed on the monopolization of the regional trading routes and the sole right to distribute Chinese goods under the policy. In 1450, rose to power, and became the first recorded female Tagalog monarch (and the last monarch to follow ). Using her prowess in diplomacy, she created a with the neighbouring , and increased ties with Brunei to guarantee the security of the important monopoly. Conflict with Brunei By the sixteenth century, Tondo's monopoly on regional trade allowed it to grow excessively wealthy. In 1500, , the monarch of Brunei, sought to incorporate Tondo to inherit its trading rights and in-turn become affluent themselves. Bolkiah sent a group of envoys, seeking to marry one of monarch Dayang Kalangitan's nieces and establish a upon her death. He also demanded the conversion of the , the Lakandula, into Islam. Rejecting the terms, she implemented heavy restrictions on Muslim missionary activities to limit Islamic influence. The following year, an assassination attempt involving a radical Muslim convert Salih Abdullah (who was ironically executed via stoning, a verdict that mocked ) would leave the Queen extremely injured and incapacitated–which were worsened by her elderly age. Exploiting the power vacuum, Sultan Bolkiah sent his army to subjugate Tondo. The was proclaimed to be the legitimate royal house of Tondo, and much of the loyalist aristocratic class in occupied areas were either purged or forcibly converted. Fortunately, Prince Salalila, the helped hastily amassed government bureaucrats and relocated the seat of power to Bataan. With the former Queen relinquishing her powers (and choosing to abstain from being ), Salalila was crowned as Rajah. With the aid of the Ming, who felt that a Buruneian annexation of Tondo would undermine the isolationist policy and Chinese influence in the area, Rajah Salalila expelled the Bruneians from Maynila–thus crushing Sultan Bolkiah's imperialistic ambitions in Luzon. However, as part of the armistice, Brunei's influence over Palawan and Shonanmin were recognized. Tondo as a Ming protectorate Following the brief Tondo–Brunei War, Rajah Salalila enforced the ban on Muslim missionary activities, and implemented a cautious approach with the increasingly Islamicized Malay polities to the south. He also affirmed Tondo's and its preferential status on the tributary hierarchy, by sending biannual tributary missions. Over time, Tondo became a large source of revenue for the Chinese government. Lusong was notably rich in reserves of gold, silver, and copper bullion; many of which were mined and shipped to China to mitigate for its lack thereof. After repeated instances of raids on merchant vessels traversing between Fuzhou and Tondo (which threatened the flow of precious metals), Tondo was annexed as a within the first year of 's reign. As a result, the Rajah lost control over the country's but by theory (not by-practice however), upheld internal autonomy. He was also obliged to send tributary missions three times annually. Furthermore, the establishment of an organized legislature, the Tondo state-council further weakened the royal powers bestown upon the House of Lakandula. The first years oversaw the implementation of many reforms–with court officials and the royalty being required to be clad in Chinese clothing, the implementation of the and a , as well as the standardization of Chinese scientific models and technological methods. In 1516, a Portugese fleet led by (a cousin of the famed briefly docked in Maynila (en-route to China). The fleet was warmly received by the locals, but negotiations failed to establish trading ties as the Chinese government refused to diverge from their policies. However, Tondo emerged as an intermediary between indirect trade with China and its European trading powers during under the reign of . In 1565, a fleet of Spanish conquistadors, headed by explorer landed off the city of Maynila. Initially treated hospitably, upon of hearing their intent to claim the islands on behalf of Spain, Rajah Banaw was forced to dismiss the fleet. With Spanish silver being offered in larger quantities than the silver mined in Lusong, the Ming was torn being allowing Spanish imperialistic ambitions in its protectorate or ceasing its lucrative trading relationship with Spain. Starting in the reign of and the end of the policy in 1571, the Chinese began adopting a non-interventionist policy pertaining to Tondo; gradually returning administrative powers to the Tagalog royalty. This sudden renouncement of Ming support, despite being compliant with Ming requests of tribute, galvanized Rajah Banaw. As a result, he centralized the imperial court through systematic purges among the literati, whilst also giving powers to the monarchy. In 1575, the capitulation of Brunei (its erstwhile adversary) to the Spaniards prompted him to terminate tributary missions, and later the formal withdrawal from the Chinese tributary system later that year. Interestingly, the Rajah later fostered several armistices with leaders, and some of them were appointed high positions within the royal navy; most notably skilled Admiral Limahong and Admiral Lin Daoqian. This decision was highly instrumental in guaranteeing autonomy, and utilizing the naval prowess of his two main collaborators, the Rajah organized raids on Chinese ports and Spanish colonial outposts, interfering in their bilateral trade and using the acquired bullion to fund these efforts. In 1580, state-funded pirates kill Spanish commander Juan de Salcedo, who had been travelling in Pangasinan at the time. His fleet was also held hostage, a confrontation that would provide on behalf of Spain. Already bothered by the disturbing resurgence of organized piracy directly caused by the anti–Chinese policies of Rajah Banaw, the secretly gave discretion for a Spanish punitive expedition for Tondo and an installation of a passive government. Decline By the closing decade of the Tondo dynasty, people identifying as comprised a tenth of the total population, with those having some kind of Chinese ancestry (who called themselves chuugwourin after the Han pronunciation of the characters "中国人") comprising as much as a third. However, due to assimilationist policies, many of these people were familiar with the culture and were often bilingual in both either , , or , alongside . However, due to their backgrounds (an overwhelming amount of these diaspora were merchants or bureaucrats), they comprised a disproportionate amount of the elite. As much as a third of the court members were of Chinese extraction, along with almost half of merchants. To pander to the growing Chinese minority (most of which were Ming royalists who were distraught over the Qing and the Aisin Gioro) and the increasingly sinicized elite and court, the Lankandula under King Arawa had formally adopted only their Chinese titles, whereas they upheld both, though favoured their Tagalog ones. King Arawa also abandoned in-favour of converting into , which also elevated as the . This disparity and the sudden change in attitude of Tagalog royalty provided the ideological platform for the orthodox faction of the imperial court; who sought the reinforcement of traditional doctrines and customs derived from Tondo's Hindu and Buddhist past. Initially, the members of the orthodox faction had only desired some sort of law promoting (rather than favouring Chinese culture), and pushed for the reintroduction of dual-titles and religious freedoms. However, the two sides eventually , and the country had split into two distinct sides; a royalist north, primarily the area comprising Hanyang and its periphery, the , and the Gaya valley, and were exposed to sinicization; and the secessionist south. In an incident known as the "First Literati Purges", members of the orthodox faction were purged from the imperial court by King Arawa and his advisors, prompting the faction into further radicalization. The imperial court quickly became not only fractured, but dysfunctional and unable to perform their duties. As a result, many provincial bureaucrats became largely autonomous and broke off from the King. Capitulation and Na period In 1575, the Jayadeva clan under head Chakar led an army from Zambales (now, the contemporary Sambaka province), to Lingayen. With much of the south in political strife, Hanyang was unable to send reinforcements, and Lingayen (a historical stronghold for the sinicized faction) capitulated to his forces. Following this, he proclaimed that the House of Jayadeva are the successors of the House of Lakandula, and was crowned the King of the Na dynasty. While the loss of the (the main port area used for trade with China), the main blow was when national treasury (in particular silver bullion) had become depleted in his decades-long effort to defend its Taiwan colony against the Qing. As a result of the newly implemented Sarado policy (which while , was distinct from the policy during 19th century Li dynasty that bore the same name), the imperial court refused to import Spanish silver, and instead relied on copper coinage. However, copper cannot be proven without being broken, and thus many coins were counterfeited. Also, the abundance of copper meant that the coinage had lacked in value, prompting rural merchants to resort to as a medium for transactions. Lacking the finances to exert control, central rule disintegrated, and the Lakandula were able to practice their powers in Hanyang and its periphery. Utilizing this, King Chakar sought to gain the loyalty of various independent warlords (collectively known as mihariga, after the warrior caste) that had emerged from previous provincial governments, promising to provide resources in-exchange. However, many were deterred by the fact that they had to perform before him, alongside his orthodox views. Nevertheless, many conservative mihariga accepted this and the Na dynasty grew to become a legitimate, albeit also weak, rival to the Tondo dynasty. Warring States period Early Li period Consolidation of royal rule During the early years of the Li dynasty, the first monarch, Li Young sought to legitimize and consolidate royal power, purging mihariga lords and establishing a highly centralized court system. He abandoned the title of wang (王; "King"), and instead adopted the title of chi (蒂; "Emperor") which nominally upheld his status to the equivalent to the Chinese Emperor. He also changed the country's name to Dai Han (大汉), which meant "Great Han". He also abolished the tradition of in 1706, and instead chose bureaucratic positions via imperial appointment. While this allowed him to secure a base of support within the imperial court and to restrict the amount of dissidents within the government, this also prompted numerous cases of corruption and incompetence. Li Young had also created a , and a based on wooden tags to effectively collect taxes and monitor the movement of people. However, in 1717, Li Young had fell ill to malaria. With his death seemingly preeminent, he was coerced into picking a early by his wife. He picked his third and youngest child, Princess Li Rin, a selection which was strikingly controversial as she was a female (typically male heirs are prioritized, and she had two elderly brothers). Furthermore, she was not even within the age of maturity, just being merely seventeen at the time she was chosen. A result, many had (wrongfully) assumed she was incompetent and ill-fitted to rule. Initially, the court was forced to comply or face with the prospect of being purged. However, as Li Young succumbed to his disease and Li Rin was coronated as the Empress shortly after, the court became vocal about their concerns and rejected her authority. Two opposing sides were drawn; those who had sided with Li Rin, and the opposition that wished to instate Prince Li Wei (the eldest of the former monarch's children) as the Emperor. Surprisingly, many of his supporters were high-ranking officials that had been favoured by the former Emperor. Seeing the of her court as a threat to her power, she initiated the "Second Literati Purges", where she ordered the systematic execution of the oppositional faction and their proponents under charges of . This decree galvanized the oppositional faction, forcing them to act preemptively. Li Wei brought a thousand-man army comprised of peasants (mostly volunteers accepting bribes) on the gates of the imperial residences in attempt to force the Empress to step down from her position. Placing a body-double temporarily and in-charge, she and supportive court members fled the palace and travelled to southern Li Han. She came back after a week, discovering that her palace has been ransacked and her body-double had been exposed and subsequently killed. Exploiting her absence and the resultant , Li Wei had placed himself on throne. She eventually poisoned him posing as one of his royal consorts. Reign of Li Rin :See also: Li Rin Once regaining her throne, Li Rin implemented laws that meant to cement the royal legitimacy of the House of Li. While she reluctantly reestablished a rather strained with the Qing, she refuted the their position as the legal successor of the Ming, as much as to revise family records to support her claim. She also adopted the , and briefly claimed sovereignty over China. Noticing how her aristocratic subjects had polarized after her father's death, she switched to a policy of maintaining support among the commoners. labour was outlawed and instead replaced it with a head tax system used to hire labourers. As a result, the serf caste was abolished, with serfs subsequently emancipated into the peasantry. As part of the land reform, former serfs were given parcels of land. In 1720, she and her scholar court formulated and enforced an that coerced minorities to submit under Han culture. A law was passed that pointed out that only those of Han ancestry were eligible to be appointed bureaucratic positions. She also declared the Hanyang dialect of the Han language as the (over which had been previously standardized by chuugwourin diaspora), an edict facilitiated by the promulgation of Hanji (which had been banned previously) and the first grammatical conventions. However, her early rule was marked by financial strain. Initially, she maintained the isolationist policy and instead seized properties to fill the depleting national treasury. After attempting to rely on copper coinage and low-value , she instead was forced to forge cordial trading relations with European trading powers, mainly its erstwhile adversary Spain. After negotiations, the port of Shinan was declared a between the two. Reinvigorated foreign trade remonetized what was previously a stagnant economy, and the medium of transactions shifted to silver coinage. However, foreign trade had only boomed until the Qing enacted the in 1756, which restricted all maritime trade affairs to Guangdong. The Li, being a tributary, was exempted and was given preferential trade status. As a result, Li Rin capitalized on this and sold lucrative goods (such as tea, silk, manufactures and porcelain) at lower prices than what was offered in China. Being an , this resulted in a wide in-favour of the Li, as a result, the national treasury had reported a wealth and excess in silver bullion. Vigorous trade had also permitted the spread of , with maize, chili peppers, and corn being introduced cultivate en-masse in large communal plots of land. While the enlarged role of commercial market and merchant guilds (which had began to acquire political influence) troubled the court, the heterodoxy popularized by Li Rin had introduced an accommodating attitude which was crucial in deterring a reemergence in isolationism. In 1768, at the age of sixty-eight and after fifty years of holding the title as Empress, Li Rin choose to abdicate from the throne in anticipation of her death. The eldest child out of her four children, and the designated , Li Chang, was coronated as the . As he was still at the tender age of fifteen, Li Rin took the role as . However, she continued to exert large influence over the state-council and national policies, thus maintaining rule. Reign of Li Chang and Li Dang The reign of Li Chang saw the continuation of the success under Li Rin. Later Li period Political strife ''Sarado'' policy Unequal treaties with Europe Li Han Rebellion Huang reforms Han–Sierran War In 1898, Emperor Li Huang, who headed the progressive faction of the imperial court, passed away. As a result, Empress consort Mei Ling became the , receiving administrative powers in-place of their seven-year old son. As she was a major proponent of the conservative faction, she ceased modernization programs and expelled foreign influence from Hani; reestablishing the policies of the past while nullifying several key with foreign powers, but in-practice they remained in-place. Seeking rapprochement with its erstwhile , Sierra sent emissaries to Hanyang to sort out relations. Having trespassed and ignored the new isolationist policy, the Empress executed the emissaries alongside a thousand martyred Christian converts, some of which are foreign missionaries. This received international condemnation, and thus, Hani faced numerous trade that crippled its export-based economy. The few journalists that had documented the atrocities also helped fuelled anti–Han sentiment among the Sierran public, and helped the Sierran government review its approach with the increasingly hostile . Sierra eventually listened to public pressure, launching an invasion which came to be known as the five-year long Han–Sierran War. Regent Mei Ling used the war effort as an excuse to purge the imperial court of political dissidents; mainly members of the progressive faction. Initially maintaining a firm , over time, Sierran forces managed to seize important ports. Whilst Hani experienced a substantial degree of industrialization, it still lacked the ability to mass-produce weaponries, and instead was coerced to rely on its trading powers for weaponries. Furthermore, the national treasury became drained of bullion reserves to peg its floating currency, which experienced chronic hyperinflation and forcing the government into effective bankruptcy. However, the Great Han core, had not faced any incursions until the final two years of the campaign. In 1905, the regent Mei Ling committed suicide alongside two other prominent leaders General Fu Jin and General Cheng Wan, after failing to preserve Hanyang. As a result, twelve-year old Li Min ascended to the throne with full administrative powers. The collapse of the bureaucratic institutions, coupled with the delegitmization of royal power, triggered the mass-scale capitulation and defection among the Han army. Li Min's uncle temporarily assumed title as regent; signing his abdication papers and under the Emperor's approval signing the Han Treaty of Capitulation, concluding the conflict. Sierran colonial period In 1905, following the lengthy Han–Sierran War, Sierra successfully annexed Hani under the Han Treaty of Capitulation. However, the legality of the treaty had been disputed, with many Han bureaucrats treating it as invalid as the monarch (the recently deceased Empress Dowager Mei Ling) did not apply the royal seal. One of the first reforms was the abolishment of the caste system, which triggered the outflow of Han bureaucrats to Japan and China. This allowed the Sierran colonial authorities to easily seize power. Furthermore, the taxation system was heavily revamped, with large tracts of land being stolen from former bureaucrats and with tenant farmers being evicted. Apart from the introduction of initial reforms, the first stage of the Sierran colonial period was focused on the integration of the House of Li. Albeit with vastly reduced powers, they were kept as the . However, members of the house were placed under house-arrest in the Naragi palace in Hanyang, and had to receive formal permission to exit the premises. In addition, the members were often separated and barred from being placed within the same room apart from special occasions and the shooting of Sierran political films. In 1909, four years into colonial rule, the colonial government launched an attempt to fuse the Han royalty as a subordinate of the Sierran House of Columbia. These intermarriages were widely publicized, but those who had resisted the offer were forcefully ripped of their titles. Many royals thus reluctantly married at a young age, and practiced strict to preserve the purity of the royal bloodline. In 1914, the selected heir apparent, Crown Princess Li Qin, announced her marriage to a Sierran royal. This sparked wide criticism, but domestically and within Sierra. Many also accused of the marriage of being an orchestrated imperialist plot to terminate the royal lineage, as documents were leaked of his infertility. This triggered the independence rallies and strikes, culminating in the largely peaceful April 7th Movement in 1915. In face of the protests, the Sierran government forcefully ousted them out of the Imperial Palace; which was then symbolically burnt to ashes and replaced with a garden commemorating Sierran history. Many of the activists were jailed and tortured, with thousands publicly hanged. The House of Li subsequently found refuge in China and Japan where they were granted special status. In Japan, many members adopted Japanese citizenship and even were absorbed into their imperial family. Shanghai, which was host to a large Han diaspora, became a base of many Han independence activists Roaring Twenties and Great Depression During the , Sierra had used Hani to occupy German colonial holdings in the Pacific, and therefor increasing control over the Pacific. As part of the , the were transferred from Germany to Sierra. The period also saw the cementation of the Sierran Cultural Revolution (which turned Sierra from a monolithic to a fusionist culture), as many Hans emigrated to Sierra to study or to work. The which quickly followed the war saw the softening of Sierran colonial rule, facilitated by the appointment of many pro–Sierran collaborationist Hans into the colonial government. Hanji, which was previously banned, was instated as the national script alongside , or the usage of the Latin alphabet to transcribe Han. However, the latter was often preferred, with the former being marginalized in many texts. This coincided with the spread of modern education and literacy, which allowed literature and fiction to flourish. also grew rapidly in the number of adherents, facilitated by vigorous missionary activities conducted by Sierra, as well as its efforts to undermine its traditional Confucianist following. From 1923 until 1931, Hans were also granted and were allowed to vote among specific pool of preliminary candidates to comprise their increasingly autonomous colonial government. However, the unanimously approved Peace Preservation Law was also enacted to target political groups that were counted as radical or detrimental to national security. The law also not only prescribed overtly harsh penalties on dissidents, but also justified the usage of brutality on them. As a result of lax political freedoms combined with increased education attainment levels, interest Han nationalism and national historiography resurfaced, which had been present in an organized form since the late 19th century, but only had been popularized by the publishment of Rishun Hani ("History of Hani"), by author Bi Shang in 1924. Despite the book being banned and its author being jailed (later pardoned), it was still widely distributed covertly. Inspired by this, the Grand National Front (the precursor to the Grand National Party) was established under chairman Haru Meijing (which later became the first Premier of Hani). In the more industrialized South, the Han Communist Party was formed by disgruntled worker unions and orchestrated sporadic revolts in mainly Shinan and Zambwōn. Having been born out of a mutual ideology, and having the common goal of overthrowing Sierran rule, the two main revolutionary groups forged a tenuous alliance and partitioned the archipelago into two with Senban agreed as a future demarcation point. Han Revolutionary War The in the early thirties hastened the progress of the Han state towards complete independence and decolonization. Labour unions bitterly opposed to the inflow of low-cost yet relatively high-quality goods into mainland Sierra, which effectively competed with Sierran-made products. This, along with the financial burden of having to support a colony perceived to be capable of self-government, the public realization of the atrocities coinciding with the Sierran occupation of the islands, and other factors mounted to growing public opposition to continued Sierran presence. However, the Sierran government was still reluctant to lose its grip over the Pacific, as it saw its Han colonies to be a major source of revenue, and a bulwark against perceived , especially after the following the infamous . To satisfy the calls of the public, the Sierran Parliament passed the Han Absorption Act in 1934, which aimed to incorporate Hani as a within ten-years, maintaining assimilationist policies and implementing trade tariffs between the two. Whilst drafted with the aid of collaborationist Hans, the general Han public rejected it. In 1936, two groups pro-independence groups; the Socialist Party, and the Nationalist Party, briefly unified into a single coalition. Initially wielding insufficient resources, it attracted a massive number of defectors from the Sierran colonial army. It also received funding and monetary donations from pro-independence households. From its declared at Kafuga, the Grand National Party incited rebellion through radio broadcasts alongside the distribution of leaflet pamphlets promoting disobedience among colonial subjects. In December of that year, the Nationalist Army, comprised of three-hundred thousand volunteers and defectors, declared war against the the waning grip of Sierran rulers. Within weeks, the army overran defences and occupied the entirety of Beido north of Hanyang. Seeking to avoid humanitarian damage, as had occurred in the Han–Sierran War, the Governor–General declared Hanyang to be an , with defending forces withdrawing to the before finally retreating to . Striving to later stage a naval offensive, the weak supply lines sapped strength, and eventually the defending forces were ousted from the islands. Overwhelmed, the Sierran government reluctantly agreed to Han terms of surrender as stated by the Hanyang declaration, concluding the Han Liberation War. Whilst the colony was granted full and unconditional independence, and both maintained relations (under the common goal of containing Japan), Hani allowed the concession of Palawan and Cuyo to persist; as over 32-years of rule had radically modified its socio-economic climate. World War II Cold War Han Civil War Initial isolationism After the Han Civil War, the government of Hani was virtually bankrupt due to the disastrous war campaign (as the government initially refused aid from interested foreign parties). Despite efforts by the government to crush down leftist dissent, it still persisted, mainly based within the Hanyang metropolitan area and the liberalized leftist southern provinces. In July 6, 1950, Premier Jin Li died under natural causes at the age of seventy. His death left a power vacuum. The ensuing political chaos prompted First Deputy Gou Miao to assume the role of acting Premier, imposing a state of and abolishing ; which enabled him to jail and execute several political opponents, which included associates of the former head of government. He passed through several constitutional amendments which made the Premier an -appointed position, as well as abolished the established two-term limit. A was established to secure a smooth transition, but was dismantled after the 1951 parliamentary elections. Premier Gou Miao severed all formal foreign relations, causing the withdrawal of foreign aid and capital flight en-masse; causing the economy to experience an unprecedented downturn. This was excarbated by the lack of reserves to stabilize the value of the Han currency, resulting in . In response, his administration drafted an economic policy of -oriented . Whilst he minimalized the role of the state in economics–adopting a approach, he implemented further land reform by distributing out parcels of previously government-owned cultivatable land. Due to increasingly repressive and authoritarian measures taken to surpress communism, coupled with poor economic policies resulting in widespread destitution, the public began to lose faith within the administration. The 1955 parliamentary elections was suspected to be rigged in-favour of the then-incumbent administration, as the administration had won by a landslide and all its members being re-elected. In contrast, most independent polls and voting counts clearly displayed the opposite. In March 18, 1958, a occurred. Rapprochement with the West Heavy Industrial Drive Political turmoil Establishment of '87 constitution Post-reunification period Geography Hani is an comprised of numerous islands. It is bordered by the to the north, the (East Han Sea) to the east, the (West Han Sea) to the west, and the to the south. The island of is located a few hundred miles southwest while is located directly to the northwest. The and are located to the south-southwest. Hani's main island group, (comprised of three island groups; , , and ), has a total of 7,107 islands with a total area of 300,000 km2 (115,831 sq. mi). The highest point in Hani is ; located on the island of , it measures up to 3,952 meters (12,966 feet) above sea level. In contrast, in the is the deepest point in Hani and is the third deepest point in the world with a depth of more than 10,540 metres (34,580 feet). The trench is located in the Han sea. The longest river is the which is located in the . Its basin measures at a 27,280 km2 (10,533 sq. mi) while having a total length of 505 km2 (314 sq. mi). , which is next to the capital city of , is connected to its largest lake, , via the . Hani is situated on the Western fringes of the , and as a result, Hani experiences common seismic and volcanic activity, with up to twenty earthquakes registered daily. Fortunately, an overwhelming majority of these earthquakes are too weak to be felt or to pose a threat to the island's safety. Not all geographic features are so violent or destructive, an example of one of the most serene legacies of the geologic disturbances is the , which is one of the new . The surrounding area is a major target of conservation efforts, as it is one of the few largely untouched places in Hani, and contains a full mountain-to-the-sea ecosystem and a high endemism rate. Being located in the tropics, most of the islands, with the notable exemption of (which is dominated by flatlands and urban agglomerations), are covered in thick tropical rainforest and are mainly volcanic in origin. As a result of its volcanic nature, Hani has the world's second-largest gold deposits, one of the largest copper deposits, but is also rich in nickel, chromite, and zinc. Hani is the world's largest , providing roughly a fifth (approximately eighteen percent) of the country's electricity demand. Government and politics Hani features a . The monarch is the head of state, but wields little actual political power and serves more as a ceremonial figurehead, whose role is to embody the Han people. The majority of real political power is held by the , who also leads the ; he or she is appointed by the monarch, but designated by people through a popular vote. Although the monarch appoints the Premier, its constitution explicitly states the monarch must appoint whoever the majority of voters designated in the elections. Hani's is the National Diet, seated in the capital city of Hanyang. The National Diet is , consisting of two chambers; the Senate (with five elected from every constituent state) and the National Congress (a total of 300 seats). The members of the National Diet are elected through popular vote, and is dissolved once every six years. All adults eighteen and above have , with a for all elected offices. All members of the government, excluding the monarchy, are elected by the people of Hani. The is headed by the Supreme Court of Hani; while it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court of Hani has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative law. Monarchy Being a constitutional monarchy, Hani has a that assumes the role as the . Asides from practicing powers associated with the , the Han monarchy maintain a marginal role in every-day politics, making them mostly rather than actual leaders, a role assumed by the Premier. Wielding the Crown, the Han monarchy also represents the embodiment of the Han people and their will; a concept that plays a key role within Han nationalism. The of Hani is the House of Li, which was established in 1676 by General Li Young, but was forced to abdicate by the end of the Han–Sierran War in 1905. They were restricted under , until anti-colonial movements manifested in the Hanyang Convention and their reestablishment as the royal house. However, it was not until the end of the First Han Civil War that they were coronated. However, today, they lost their absolute powers and are confined by the limits established by the Constitution. The current sovereign is Li Luna, who is also the seventeenth sovereign of the royal house. The designated royal residence is the Li Imperial Palace in Hanyang, though they historically owned numerous palaces. Political parties Hani is most commonly described as a , having been dominated by the , Grand National Party since the fifties whilst other parties are marginalised and excluded from mainstream politics. The Grand National Party runs its campaigns based on the promotion of , , , with an streak, as well as maintained socioeconomic and military expansion that is seen as a necessity to retain Hani's sovereignty. Recently however, the ousting of the in the seventies and the end of the persecution of political dissidents has allowed minority parties have flourished and grown in number, though none are large enough to threaten the preeminence of the Grand National Party. The second largest party in Hani is the [[|Worker's Party of Hani|Han Worker's Party]], while the third largest party is the Han Unitary party, which advocates for a system in place of the current model. Other parties in Hani are often , basing their campaigns on a single issue. However, these type of parties has never had a significant influence on Han politics. Administrative divisions of Hani , a region comprising the , is divided into eight (sho, 쇼), while outside regions outside Hani proper are directly governed by the federal government. Governorates are further divided into (jwou, 줘), (chengshi, 쳉시), and (jingshi, 징시). All of these prefectures and equivalent prefecture-level equivalents are further divided into sub-entities including counties (shan, 샨), districts (chwi, 취), towns (jen, 젠), neighbourhoods (rinri, 린리), villages (suum, 슴), and hamlets (suumjoung, 슴정). Each is led by the , and he or she is tasked with enforcing both national and local law in their governorate. Meanwhile, and prefecture-level equivalents are led by the lead chairmen, which is the highest rank in the municipal council. As Hani is a , governorates enjoy partial autonomy in internal affairs and decisions. However this autonomy is restricted in some fields, for example, there is a set of core laws that are designated by the federal government, and governorates may be reorganised or dissolved per the discretion of the National Diet. A growing portion of the National Diet (which is the legislative body of Hani) has advocated for the replacement of the current in favour for the creation of a . This move is meant to combat and among Han governorates. Opponents have said that the cost of creating and maintaining provincial boundaries would be a financial burden, and that the separatist movements and regionalism would only be amplified by the decision. Military Hani wields the fourth-most powerful military in the world according to both the and the . It traditionally has been and , though the Second Cold War has prompted it to increase military intervention abroad. The national annual military budget comprises about three percent of its , with the prime focus being on the manufacturing of aircraft, missile, and naval technology. While Hani has signed the , it has developed nuclear weaponry and owns a small stockpile. However, this is used as a deterrent rather than an actual weapon used in war. The Ministry of Defense and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Hani's defence and military capabilities, and is based, with all federal government branches, in the Imperial district of Hanyang. The armed forces of Hani is divided into four branches; the Han People's Army, the Han People's Air Force, the Han People's Navy, and the Han People's Coast Guard, all of which are collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces. As the role of the is to embody state, the members of the Han military swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch as well as the Han people. Military service is a voluntary manner, but occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied and men between the ages of 20 and 22 are automatically drafted. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. As of today, Hani has over two million combined active military and reserve personnel. The reserve personnel of Hani predominantly consists of ex-conscripts with an obligation to undertake three days of training annually. Civil rights Gay rights Women's rights Historically, women had a lot of civil rights, being considered (even superior) to men and had a central role in government and religion as nobles and of (men were only permitted to be shamans if they wore female clothing). During the late Tondo period and the Li period however, the role of women within society declined due to the influence of . They were revoked of their right to be the head of households (unless in the occasion of the male doing mandatory service, or when it is a single-gender household), encouraged to do house-work instead of working in the fields, and while still taxed, they were taxed at a rate half that of males (indicating less economic worth). However, in comparison to their neighbours, women still enjoyed a lot of flexibility. Foreign relations It is the founding member of the League of Nations and is its most influential Southeast Asian member, even applying for . Hani is also active in other organisations, representing the interests of the Han people. It has membership in, but not limited to, the , the , the , the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, the , and holds observer status within the Conference of American States. Most embassies and diplomatic missions are in Hanyang and the areas surrounding it, though consulates are dispersed among Hani's major cities. Hani also has military and defense pacts with nations, mostly with members of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, though it, until the turn of the twenty-first century, has been largely in global military affairs. Even now, instead of participating directly in conflicts as a different side, it just sends aids that act under the wing of a separate polity. Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the nineties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations and regional instability. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $5.76 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $4.9 trillion. This would make it ranked third and fourth globally according to which method is chosen. It is the largest economy within . A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the , , and the the . Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , and , and is the world's third-largest exporter after China and Germany. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . Hani's is considered to follow the . It is a economy where all major economic sectors, save for the services and industrial sector, are fully and publicly owned. However, the industrial sector is instead dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as the changsu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the services sector is dominated by privately small to medium sized corporations. The Han Central Bank is Hani's only bank, lowering or raising the national to control and . Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constituition, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest working standards and wages within the region. The Han is at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children (if they have any). are traditionally long; an excess of more than 1,800 hours annually (or eight hours per day), with the being from Monday to Friday. This long working time is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–despite increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a 33% decrease) hours a day within a 10-year period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's low birth rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidising child care services. Currency The Han chang ( : 창 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into seng by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into muun by a ratio of 1/1,000. The chan is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of its miraculous growth, the chang has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics (pictured above)]] In 2017, the Han Census Bureau estimated that Hani had a total of 151,121,525 residents, a figure including and , but excluding (defined by the federal government as those who have resided in Hani for under five years) and . Hani is one of the most ethnically heterogenous societies, with its largest ethnic group being the ethnic Hans (comprising about approximately four-fifths of the total population). The remaining fifth of the population are comprised of ethnic minorities including the , , , and . In addition, there are over three million –with the largest enclaves being found in Palawan, Buhuru, and Little Netherlands, with the rest evenly dispersed among major cities. However, the substantial foreign population is attributed to colonial period Sierran settlement rather than recent immigration, though restrictive emigration policies prevented their repatriation back to Sierra. Eventually, many have assimilated and become permanent residents; though are stigmatized, discriminated, holding a social status likened to that of . In the recent years and liberalization of such policies, there has been an onset of a second wave of migrants, most of which are either or from mainland Asia. and are determined through the policy of (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is typically reserved for foreign-born Hans that have resided within the country for a period of two years or more. Historical growth and fertility In 1500, the archipelago had a recorded population of eight million, half of Japan's. Contemporary Hani has approximately almost 20 percent more people than Japan; with around 150 million people (almost nineteen-fold increase from 1500) it is ranked globally, ahead of but behind . The population is highly centralized on the island of Ruzon, which is home to above a hundred million people, with three-quarters (about 75 million) living within the . Hani has chronic issue regarding low fertility rates; during much of the 19th century, it hovered between three to four births per woman. Even during the baby boom of the fifties, the fertility rate average was lower than the global average of five at the time. However, even this was higher than the of 2.1 births per woman, which, coupled with low death rates, yielded high population growth during the 19th and early 20th centuries. During the early sixties, the population growth rate was very favourable, at over two per cent per annum. However, as occurred, the situation reversed. In 1975, the fertility rate was three births per woman, in 2005, it reached a mere 1.08 births per woman–the lowest recorded of any major country. Fortunately policies has raised to 1.55 births per woman by 2017; lower than the French but higher than either the Japanese or the Germans. The current growth rate is roughly 0.3% per annum, but is predicted to start to stabilize by the late 2020s. The low birth rate and a high life expectancy (an average of 82.5 years in 2016) has also contributed to rapid ageing, with the average age of a Han being forty years. About a tenth of Hans are elderly (being older than 65 years), but the proportion could rise to near 40 per cent by 2050. Hani has a high rate of centenarians (people 100 years old or older), with 47 centenarians per 100,000 people. Language The Han language is the and the of Hani. Virtually all Hans have the ability to speak the said language (or its derivative varieties) and to write in the Hanji script with a high degree of fluency. Another twenty percent speak another . The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, and most Hans have attained basic skills in English, its public usage is rather minimal. Other languages spoken within Hani are , , , , but these are largely restricted to ethnic groups of their origin. Religious affliation |title = Religious affliation in Hani }} According to its constitution, Hani is a , upholding the doctrine. Hani guarantees the and apart from during its dynastic era, never patronized an official . is the most followed faith, practiced by other two-thirds of the total registered population. This is followed by , with its most followed branch being followed by . is the third-largest faith, which has gained a sizeable following during the twentieeth century under Sierran colonial rule. The branch of Christianity is the largest, with the largest denomination being . The Protestant branch is the second largest branch. The denominations are the largest Protestant churches, followed by , and the . (primarily the sect) is practiced by the minority. The remainder are described as either; , , , and/or . Family structure and law According to the government census, the majority of Hans are either married or (eighty-five percent). Two percent were , six percent were , and the remaining seven percent are currently not engaged in any sort of long-term relationship. Family structure revolves around the deeply-rooted concept of a , and is treated as the second most important societal unit after the collective community. Hani is traditionally a society, and households are jointly-led by a and who exert similar levels of power. In the past, clans lived within the same proximity of each other, and the residents of each house represented up to four generations. However, urbanization has led to the growing irrelevance of clan relations, and the incidence of smaller families. Marriage is traditionally described as a union between a man and a women, though the notion has been challenged recently by same-sex couples. Marriages revolving around , including (though relations between are permitted in special cases), is strictly forbidden. is similarly outlawed and strictly-enforced laws regarding adultery and extramarital sexual affairs are in-place. All of these are classified as by federal law, with felons receiving up to for breaking these offences. Culture Hani is largely and considered a member of the . Historically, a multi-ethnic, multi-cultural, and multi-lingual region, the Han government has historically implemented staunch policies in its dynastic era that led to a heightened level of cultural uniformity. Han culture rejects notions of and , and strives for the stringent compliance to standardized societal norms and expectations. As a result of resistance to and , there is a consolidated percention of and rooted within Han culture. Han culture is often analyzed as staunchly , , , and . Most of its beliefs stem heavily from , a rationalist and secular form of orthodox that rejects the spiritual elements of and . Three main principles lay the basis of Han culture. Firstly, the adherence to a strict moralistic and ethical code based on five revered virtues; , , , and . Secondly, promotion of social order based upon the establishment of a directly-defined . And lastly, the emphasization of the four bonds (ruler to the ruled, friend to friend, parent to child, and the eldest to the youngest). In addition to the mainstream culture of Hani, there are various distinct subcultures, with the most prominent being the culture of Palawan, a specially-administered region which until recently, been a Sierran colony. Palawan culture is noticeably more heavily liberalized and cosmopolitan, as a result of with immigrants of other races and ethnicities. Mass media Television and radio Han mainstream media is dominated by three major broadcasting companies: the state-owned National Broadcasting Service (NBS), and the privatized Hanyang Arts Corporation (HAC) and Hibiscus Network Company (HNC). Around 120 million Hans are subscribed to a , , or other forms of television broadcasting. On average, a Han spends about two hours a day watching television programs (excluding time spent on computers, tablets, or other mobile devices). The number of hours is significantly higher among younger age cohorts, reaching as high as four hours among the 13–18 age group. Conversely, while the average Han only spends thirty minutes listening to , Hans use music-streaming services quite often with usage among younger Han reaching six hours. Important genres of television include; and , , , and and . have become quite popular in recent years as well, and the models sometimes put on entertaining acts during product pitches. There is frequent , and many foreign programs (notably Sierran television and ) are banned to air on public television, with those permitted often designated to occupy late time-slots. Print Internet usage Hani is a renowned world leader in internet connectivity and penetration, having the world's at twenty . It is the second country to achieve over fifty-percent broadband penetration per capita, and also to complete full conversion from to . Since its launch, Hani has consistently ranked within the top five for the . A poll conducted in 2014 showed that Hans spent approximately four hours online, additionally, according to a 2007 study, over ninety percent of Hans, or about 135 million people, utilize the internet on at least a weekly-basis. The top level domain (cctld) for Hani is .hn, with the most popular websites in Hani (excluding and ) in 2013 being the social media sites Whistler and Sumi, alongside the video-streaming site Viewer. Mainstream Western sites including and are seldom used, as much of their contents are either blocked (especially those critical of the regime) or unable to attract public attention. Cinema Music Until the eighties, conservative and dominated the music scene. However, the relaxation of restrictions implemented upon cultural imports resulted in the emergence of contemporary Han popular music (otherwise known as H-pop). The nascent genre was heavily influenced by , , (including other derivative forms of ), , and . It is characterized by an abundance of audiovisual elements, performers and artists are typically part of a same-sex group (boy or girl bands) rather than being solo artists or duos. The major music-recording companies in Hani are (listed in amount of revenue): Hanyang Entertainment (HYE), Southern Star Entertainment (SSE), and Chutsu Entertainment (CTE). Most music artists typically debut at a young age (ranging between sixteen to twenty-one), and undergo at least two years of vigorous training alongside their normal daily schedule. Cosmetics and beauty standards Literature, philosophy, and the arts Cuisine and dining shinigang.jpg| is a flagship dish, using tamarind to get its signature sour flavour Paocai.jpg| , or pickled vegetables, are frequently eaten as a side-dish Chicken Adobo plate.jpg| involves meat marinated in vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic, browned in oil, and simmered in marinade Han cuisine has evolved over several centuries from its humble origins to become highly , incorporating numerous (particularly the regional cuisine found in and ), and elements that had been adapted to local ingredients and palate. Dining is traditionally considered an important social activity that reinforces familial relations. are seldom used, and instead dishes are consumed with the use of , or when consuming the liquid contents of soups or stew, a . Main course dishes are typically eaten with a variety of side-dishes, with confectionaries or sweet-drinks concluding meals. may be ingested during meals, with or consumed casually, while reserved for formal settings. Similar to other Asian countries, rice enjoys status as the staple grain and formulates the basis of a standard Han diet. Pork, beef, and chicken alongside seafood are the most heavily consumed meats, although Han cuisine readily uses any edible meats; including entrails, offal, and molluscs. Fruits including mangoes, bananas, avocados, and dragonfruit are rarely added into dishes, and instead consumed separately raw, while vegetables are typically boiled or stewed prior to consumption. Seasoning is used heavily to add flavours; for example, garlic is used to enrich the taste and mask the scent of dishes using entrails, while coconut milk and peppers are used in creamy dishes. Spices commonly used are ginger, chili peppers, and powedered black pepper. Other seasonings include soy sauce, oyster sauce, vinegar, salt, sugar, and rice wine. With the exception of coriander and spring onions, which are merely used as , there is little to no usage of . Public holidays and celebrations Symbols Anthems Footnotes |Northeast = • |East = Sierra • |Southeast = • |South = • |Southwest = • • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = • }} Category:Great Han Empire